


Life Preserver

by McKayRulez



Series: Bi11y [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, Gift Giving, Hospitals, Post-Season/Series 03, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Eleven visits Billy in the hospital.





	Life Preserver

Billy’s chest tightened and he gripped the hospital bed sheet tightly, as his dad yelled at the nurse. 

“You expect me to pay how much!?” 

“Neil, sweetie.” Susan held onto his arm, both to try (and fail at) calming him down and to prevent him from punching staff. “It’s not that much..” She tried quietly. 

“Dad!” Max looked between her mom and Neil warrily, as Eleven stared passed them towards the curtain that separated them from the bed. 

“It’s not my fault the little shit ran into a burning mall!? What’s a few untreated burns going to do?” He snorted. “Kill him? He’s a man. He’ll either toughen it out or pay for it himself. I ain’t going to pay a dime for his stupidity.” 

“He saved my life.” Eleven announced suddenly, getting defensive at this awful man and his horrible treatment of his son. 

The older man looked down at her and squinted. “Of course. He risks his life to save some young slut. Then you pay for him, bitch.” 

Eleven glared and muttered, “Mouth breather.” before she stalked passed him. 

“What did you say to me, Slut?” 

“Dad!” Max quickly grabbed him before he could try to take a swing at Eleven, and looked up at him pleadingly. “They need to run tests.” 

“Tests on what!? It was a fire?!”

Eleven tuned them out, as she slipped past the curtain and looked at Billy. “Hey.”

“Hey…” He looked at her with sad eyes. 

“I.. got you something..” 

He looked at her confused, and she pulled out something from her pocket and put it in the palm of his hand. 

He glanced down at it and saw it was a small keychain of a surfboard and a life preserver. The surfboard was the same colour, just as in his memories. 

“I..” Eleven shifted. “I found them in the mall wreckage.. I thought you’d like it…” 

He teared up slightly. “I do…” He felt over the smooth small board between his fingers and then moved onto the life preserver. He looked up at her curious. He understood the surfboard, but.. 

“Max said.. You’re a lifeguard.. And you..” She looked down nervous. “Preserved my life…” 

He gazed quietly at her, and the small smile he gave her was genuine. He slowly reached his free hand and gently laid it on hers. She glanced up and met his eyes. “Thank you.” He whispered. 

She smiled. “Thank you for guarding my life..”


End file.
